


zombie

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: nypd au [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A weird au, Bonding, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, He's still Spider-Man because I'm crazy, I'm a expert at nothing, MJ is a detective, No one needed, Peter is a forensic medical examiner, Peter is a precious chaotic dork, Peter uses glasses here just because I want™️, Romance, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, You've watched TV shows right?, no one asked, something like that, weak attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Michelle just rolled her eyes. “So do you want to get coffee or nah?”“O-oh, I, of course!” Peter adjusted his glasses as he stuttered a bit. If she found this cute, it was no one’s business to know.“Okay, meet you there in a minute, Parker.”The one where MJ is a detective, and Peter is a forensic doc.





	zombie

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like I wrote another thing. I hope it's not garbage.
> 
> You should read the first part, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848865
> 
> Please, enjoy.

It was an okay morning, so Michelle passed by to ask out Peter to get some coffee, like they did last time. She could've just texted, but she felt like seeing him.

MJ wasn't in the mood to investigate her motives. Peter was of really great help to solve her last case, she knew that he was just doing his job, but it wouldn't kill her to buy him some ‘thank you’ coffee, right?

At the morgue, where Michelle knew he would be found working, she ended up not finding him.

"Morning, Doc." She had called, but he wasn't there. 

MJ was about to go away, giving up on the task, when she heard a light bang coming from one of the metal drawers, the ones where the dead bodies are usually kept.

Good thing she doesn't believe in ghosts. Or in zombies for that matter. So she wasn’t freaking out, she really wasn’t. Okay, maybe just a little. The place was kinda creepy after all, it was a freaking morgue, for God’s sake.

Right after that bang, she started hearing quiet murmurings. Instinctively, Michelle reached for her gun on her hips. Apparently, she would have to shoot one of the first zombies in the zombie apocalypse that was about to hit the country.

She followed the sound, and stood in front of the drawer from where the murmuring seemed to be coming out. With a hand on her side touching her gun, she used the other to open the metal drawer.

And the vision of a zombie would surprise her way less than the vision of Peter lying there, very much alive, sleeping on one of the morgue's drawers.

"Please, just more five minutes, May." Peter whined, his eyes still closed, sounding just like a child, the murmurings of before suggesting that he had been dreaming.

Michelle was baffled, in a distressed manner she messed with her hair, and let out a big sigh.

“Wake up, Parker!” She almost yelled, and his eyes opened as he flinched due to the sudden loud sound of her voice.

With open eyes, after a few seconds of trying to understand his bearings in a sleepy state, he greeted, “Oh, Detective Jones! Good morning!” Peter managed to say his greetings in a rather cheerfully way compared to his last whining as he slept.

Michelle ignored his wishes of a good morning. “What the hell are you doing?” 

Peter laughed it off as he moved to get out of the drawer. “I crashed here.”

She was still exasperated. “Yeah, I can see that, but why?”

He got out of his metal “bed” of choice. “I got kicked out of my apartment.” Peter answered as he cleaned some invisible dust off his sweater.

MJ narrowed his eyes at him. “Do… I want to know the reason you got kicked out?”

“I lost my bag.” Peter said as if it would explain everything, when he noticed Michelle’s bewildered eyes waiting for more, he clarified. “You know how you keep your money in a little envelope so you can hand it to a person? So I had my rent money on an envelope in my bag, but I lost it.”

“And you were sleeping on a morgue’s drawer… why?” She questioned.

“I didn’t have the money to pay the rent, and that’s when my landlord kicked me out. She’s a grumpy old lady, but she’ll let me in when I pay. She locked everything, and I could try to break a window, but… I’m already on her black list.” Peter rambled. As sleep began to wear off, he started to realize that maybe his situation was quite embarrassing, he tried not to care. “So… I ended up sleeping here.”

“Couldn’t you, I don’t know, crash at Ned’s or… at May’s?” Michelle had heard about aunt May before, and the subject always brought a bright light to his soft brown eyes.

“About that… Uh, That problem with my landlord already happened a couple of times before and I stayed with Ned in his apartment with Betty… I tried to sleep on the couch in the living room which is really near their bedroom and I…” He grimaced at the thought. “I have pretty good hearing I guess… It was, uh, it was the most traumatic experience of my life, and you know my job.”

She couldn’t help but make a face at his story. Poor guy. “What about your aunt?”

An annoyed sigh escaped him. “My aunt is on a cruise with his new boyfriend.” The last words regarding the boyfriend came out a bit bitter. “She also locked the house, and I guess I could break the window-”

“Please, on behalf of May, please don’t break her window.” Michelle interrupted him. “Can’t you just pay your rent?”

“Well, that was the fifth time I lost my bag this year.”

“I think you should start stashing your rent money somewhere else.” She advised. 

“Yeah.” Peter scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “I’ll receive my payment the day after tomorrow so I should pay it by then.”

“Does that mean you’ll be sleeping here again?”

“Ye-No!” His eyes widened as the tried to answer.

“Peter.” MJ reprimanded.

“Yes.” Peter confessed as he bowed his head down in defeat and a little bit of shame, his round glasses almost falling off his head.

Michelle sighed, upset with herself, because she knew she was about to do something stupid. “You can crash at my place if you want.”

“Really?” He didn’t expect that offer.

“Yeah. Sometimes Liz stays over too, I don’t care.” She played it cool.

“That’s great! Thank you so much!” Peter opened his arms and moved to go for a hug, but she stopped him.

“No, no, no.” MJ rejected. “You just came out of that drawer. You’re not touching me.”

“It was cleaned! And it hasn’t been used for a long time since.” Peter tried to defend himself.

Michelle just rolled her eyes. “So do you want to get coffee or nah?”

“O-oh, I, of course!” Peter adjusted his glasses as he stuttered a bit. If she found this cute, it was no one’s business to know.

“Okay, meet you there in a minute, Parker.” MJ left, so he could at least first go somewhere like the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

 

At the coffee place, they were casually making small talk, and Michelle decided that she liked starting her days like this. 

Eventually she asked, “You don’t like your aunt’s new boyfriend? You seemed upset talking about it.”

“It's not that I don’t like him.” Peter played with the spoon of his cup of coffee. “It just that I… don’t like him.”

MJ laughed. “That’s explanatory.”

“I don’t know, I just didn’t really hit it off with him. But he makes her happy so I try not to say anything, it’s her life, I don’t wanna bother.” 

“Yeah, well, it’s up to her after all.”

Soon, duty called, and Michelle had to leave for work. As she got up from her chair, Peter softly touched her arm, as if to hold her there for a second longer. Only then she noticed faint red marks on his knuckles. 

“Be careful out there.” He seemed a bit tense. More serious than all the other times he sent wishes of safety every time she went to work.

Peter never failed to say a “take care” when he saw any of the detectives from the division. 

“Of course.” Michelle replied firmly, following the mood he had created for a second there. However, the sweet smile he showed to her right after, made MJ leave for the battlefield with a lighter heart.

She walked the sidewalks, on her way to her car to go to a crime scene, in a bit of a hurry, her long curled hair waved in the air as she passed a television on a store and failed to notice a footage of Spider-Man fighting in the night of New York.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Again, I couldn't get it out of my head, so I just wrote it. 
> 
> If you like it, I may continue, otherwise, I think I should just drop it. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Comments are so important and keeps me going, I'd be so thankful if you could leave me one.
> 
> (If people still use tumblr, I go by @lurkingg-around, feel free to yell at me.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my dear garbage.


End file.
